


The Do

by dog2222222222222222



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bodily Fluids, Body parts falling off, Fire, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Music, Trey Songz - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2529857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dog2222222222222222/pseuds/dog2222222222222222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal and Will do the do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Do

it was a good night and hannibal throw will down in the bed in his big house . they were exceptionaly aroused this evening and were about to perform the act of penetriculation which would then cause many frictions that would cause such catastrophic and arbitrary pleasures in the pee area. so yes, hannibal the cannibal thrwe will the graham cracker down onto the bed which rippled with the weight and soft moans of the younger man that collapsed onto the mattress with a sigh. hanniable stood abouve will and examined him, his ginormous and muscular chest shrouding the man beneath him in dark and mysterious foreign shadows that were probably imported from a weird scandinavian country or perhaps canida, nova scotia probably. 

will blithered and squirmed with the forces of a nightcrawler unerarthed by a fresh and brewed storm. he made light moans and sighs as he stared at the upper lip of haniabl which was very rounded and perturbed. it was so steep and reminded him of a palisades. "oh, doctor lecter," will said in his southern accent, swooning and swaying as the tall and ginormous man towered over him. "what are you going to do to me?" 

Hanbial examinrd will like a fine wine inside of a glas that holds wine. he squinted his tiny blackedn eyes down at will and said in his accent of many countries of mystery and incredibly odd sexual fantasies. "oh will I will devour you like something that is meant to be devoured." 

will shrieked with a force that made hannibal's entire house tremble like an earthquake and several items fell off of the bookshelf behind hannibal.  
"yes my sweet, it is time for the pleasures and frictions of the sex, where we will create such sweet intercourse and coupulation that the whole world will participate in one simultanious blasting organism that the whole world will be covered in the sweet juisces that erupt from the human when the pleasure reaches its peak, and the world will be forced to lick it off of every fountain, bicycle, house, road, and newspaper, and there is a strong chance that everyone will get many diseases and die, but that is okay, because that is how natural selection works."

then "dive in" by trey songz started playing in the background, and hannibal did exactly what the musical chanting was suggesting to him, and thast was to dive into the fierce pussy game that was will. suddenly all of will's clothes dissapeared from the sheer force of their pleasure and love for one another. the need for friction was at an all time high this night.  
"big ben just struck twelve," growled hannibal in his English accent as he took his clothes off because he had too, he was not a pleasure as will ut was still very much turned on don't get me wrong. and he was right, big ben did strike 12 as will looked down with a gape of exasperation and whimsical expression. by big ben i am speaking of his penis. 

"UN PUCKER YOUR BUTTHOLE" belted hannibal along with the tune of the song.  
then suddenly will's sweet flower parted like the red sea for hanibal's skyscraper dong. then he put his pee pee into the hole and wiggled which caused friction. 

"yes hannibal your penis has incredible power, nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnng," said will graph. hannibal then wiggled harder and will was crying louder. 

"i am going to destroy this pussy," said hannibal in his best old man voice in a new zealand accent. he was now accelerating to speeds that no human had ever known before. it was incredible. wills beard actually fell off and so did hanibals upper lip. hannibal was moving and penetriculating so fast that wills butthole was now beginning to go up in flames.  
they did the do harder and harder until they both exploded into giant red flames.

"Yes hannibal, fuck me in the butt." said will very monotone but still reassuring to hanibal that he waaas very much enjoying the friction pleasure.  
suddenly they busrt into flames and hannibal suddenly erupred with a very loud giggle and there was the sweeet nectar of life all over will and on the bed. they were both scorched from when they were on fire and the cum was on fire too and was emmitting a smell that made them want to sleep. the whole area around them was on flames.  
hanibal layed down next to will in sighed. 

"you look diferent without your upper lip" said will brushing at the spot where hanibal upper lip was once was. it was just a bald spot now with no lip like it never even existed.

"you look different without your beard" hanibal said back.

"people change doctor lecer" said will and then fell asleep on hanibal and so did hanibal and then they fell asleep.  
3 weeks later will foundout he was pregnant and they expected to name their daughter trey songs after the song that played when they were making their gurious and delicious love and after will's pussy  
the end


End file.
